


Supercorp 5 "Princesses dont cry"

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Kara and Lena reunited again hoping this time will be the right time. Lena did everything she could but still not enough. Not enough for Kara and to her mother. She had think about herself now. If she will gave up for her love.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lillian Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Supercorp 5 "Princesses dont cry"

**Author's Note:**

> This was far from what i was thinking.   
> I was trying to put up Sanvers and Supercorp and this Reigncorp.

Supercorp 5 

"Princesses dont cry"

The moment when Kara kissed her was the moment of truth. Truth that changed her mind, Lillian can't do anything specially now.  
Right now she needs to think for Kara. She will fix troubles especially when the only ones blocking them are people who do not understand. What if they love each other, they should not avoid fate. They should fix it.   
A few days later Lex noticed that Lena was always out.  
And Kara, too, is adjusting to Lena's situation. She knew Alex would never agree with them, but she needed to find a way.   
One morning, Kara had passed her first article. Its all about Lena Luthor. Cat liked it, but she had more to say to everyone. She called Kara, Winn and James.   
In the conference room.   
"You know what happened last month in the City. We had a big crisis. The Group of Anti Aliens failed, it is because of our shared faith. We defeated them as well with the help of Lillian and Lex Luthor ..... "   
The three of them looked at each other. James spoke, "Because of that, Lillian and Lex were given credits. Lillian would be released at any time."   
"And I was appointed as the new White House speaker." she added.They were surprised to hear that. Kara asked who would manage Catco.   
"Ms. Grant, just in case you leave Catco. Who else will be our new boss."   
"Good question, Keira, you can really become a reporter. Because the Luthor's got the giveaway. Lena bought half Catco. That means she'll be your boss."  
This is not good news for Kara. She was the reason Lillian was released. She is also the reason why Lena is far from her. Now she is more nervous, this is the result of her selfishness. Kara returned to her desk quietly. The two approached him.   
"Well, you're fine, you'll be with Lena."   
"It's not good Winn. Yes I'm going to have a relationship. But I'm going to ruin the City."   
James replied.   
"Kara, it's not your fault ....."   
"It's my fault okay, I'm so emotionally drained. I never thought that would happen. I was selfish."   
After a while, Lena joins her and for a diner. She went but she wasn't happy. The table is ready to eat. Lena noticed the quiet Kara immediately.   
"I'm not used to being quiet. Is something wrong?"   
Nope, maybe we need to finish whatever we have."   
Lena didn't understand her anymore.   
"What do you mean? You know when you go to LCorp with Clark, I thought you'd judge me, as well as everyone else. "   
"Why would I do that, I love you Lena. But,,"   
"But what? Is it because of Catco?" Kara was stunned. "Kara, I bought Catco because I wanted to be near you. If you just know, I took all their satire to correct everything."   
"Lena, because ...."   
There, Lena was in a panic, as if Kara were hesitating. That she wasn't sure how to feel.  
"I chose you over everything. That's still not enough. You taught me to do what is right. I'm happy Kara, I'm happy."   
A few days later, Alex noticed the sister is changing. And as her Supergirl is already affected, she talks to her. "There were three holdups in the bank and the bones were broken. Kara, not what it is, that's not right."   
"I'm sorry Alex"   
"Is that again? Kara, I told you. So she bought Catco because she had to cover up their crimes. Lillian came out yesterday and look at the crime again."   
"Lena never do that."   
"Well, I love you but I want you to love yourself too. If you love her you have to say you're Supergirl. And the rest will be history."  
Lillian's release did not make her happy that her daughter buy a magazine company. Especially knowing that she bought it for Kara. They met at their house. As usual she gave a sermon to her daughter.   
"Lena, you just wasted money for nothing. You have nothing to do with that Kara. You have to stop it before it's all over. Now that I've been released, I want you to go back to LCorp and continue what we started so Lex and I guarantee that we will succeed. "   
"Don't like Mom. I'd rather spend my time at Catco." "What did you say?"   
"Supergirl isn't bad, she saved my life."   
"Why Superman, look at what he did to our family. Anyway, it's our dream to change the world. We shouldn't rely on the Kryptonians.  
"I don't want to be bad."   
"I will let you do what you want. But don't come to me and say that you made a mistake. Because you don't know people very well that you believe are friends. Remember Lena, you are a Luthor. "  
Because Lena was more stubborn, Lillian made her way. Lex and Lena are different. Lillian is having a hard time making way for her daughter to follow suit. So if she doesn't get Lena's inside. She'll just take her friends. And Supergirl is here first.

She made a way for Supergirl to come to her. She set up a bomb in an old warehouse. There Alex snatches her attention and tells Kara. Kara flew straight away and when she got there she saw the bomb in the middle of the warehouse. The place was very clean and there was something wrong. Suddenly, the doors slammed shut and she stopped. She also lost contact with the DEO. It was dark around and it turned green.   
"Kryptonite ....." She had begun to weaken. There Lillian came out.   
"Wow, I'm happy and you granted my invitation, Kara." "Lillian Luthor? ... You know me?"   
"Of course. I know, I know you are Superman's cousin? It's just unbelievable how, to know that Clark and you are so close. Who else is going to come here on Earth, Kryptonian?"   
Poor Kara the Kryptonite was all around and has been attacking her inner circle.   
"What do you want from me?"   
"Well, it's fine and you asked that. I know you have a relationship with Lena. And because of that, all my plans are going to be ruined."   
"Why .... you didn't tell her the truth. Why didn't you tell her.? ...."   
"I'm not going to do that, you should do it. I want her to be mad at you for cheating on her. For believing that you are good but hell no. You are turning my family around. I will not let you do that to Lena. And when that happened, she will be dissapointed because, Lena loves you so much and the woman she cared about had deceived her.  
"You're really bad."   
"Wait, I am not bad at all, I can give you complement. In case, i can make change your mind. I have an agreement I'm sure you'll like. And promise, your secret to me is safe. And yet, you still have a gift from me. I know how important Lena to you. And how this person, more than important you."   
"What do you want ?."   
"I'll let you whatever you want, on one condition. Give me your powers. And I'll let you two go."   
Lex connects. "We'll bring Jerimiah back. I know you'll miss him. Fair enough, right?"   
"Lex ....?"   
"Yes, at that time. We are going to be a family. You will be human and you can call me brother-in-law."   
"And if I don't do that?"   
They released jerimiah and shot him in the head.   
"It's simple, he will die before you do. Now, will you or will you both die. Anyway if you die we will still take your power. So please don't torture yourself."  
Kara was so grateful to Jerimiah that she gave up her powers. Then she lost her temper and lost consciousness. Lex shot Jerimiah in the head with a gun and also lost consciousness. They were left in the middle of a dark and cold warehouse.   
Soon the DEO arrived. Alex sees the unconscious sister and their father. She embraced it immediately and notice her hand of blood from Jerimiah's head. They quickly called the medic so they could be treated immediately.

In DEO, they are confined two different rooms. Alex cries to her mother Eliza. Alex's feelings of joy and sadness were mixed.   
"Can we save Dad?"   
"Sure Alex."  
"Kara?"   
"Kara, she's in serious condition. She loses her powers. She'll wake up but we don't know when."   
"This is what Lena was doing."   
"Wait, don't be rash."   
"Mom, I'll do everything. They'll pay."   
Eliza embraced the angry daughter again. And promise. "It's important now that your Dad is back. Kara will be fine. She will be fine."

A few more days passed. Lena visits their apartment. At that time Eliza was there too. Both of them was busy in the kitchen, when there was a knock at the door.   
"Do you have a guest Alex, coming today?"  
"No, it's probably just Maggie. She bought flowers for Kara and Dad." Alex reached up and opened the door. She was shocked to see Lena. "What are you doing here?"   
"I went over to say hello to Kara. She had'nt been in Catco for several days. Neither did my texts or calls respond."   
"Kara will no longer work at Catco and please, just leave her alone."   
"Alex, I don't understand you, what's up with her?"   
"She's sick, she's very serious. So she's not going to work with you anymore."   
Eliza heard them and approached. She saw Lena worried. "Lena Luthor,"   
"You're probably Mrs. Danvers, I'm just going to say goodbye to Kara." Eliza moved Alex out the door.   
"Lena, I'm glad you're worried about Kara, she's fine she just needs to rest."  
"Maybe I can help. Let's wait for her to be taken to Luthors Hospital."   
Alex responded from the inside. "You're leaving. We don't need your help."   
Lena was so embarrassed that Eliza spoke to her. "Sorry about Alex. She is a little tired. But thank you Lena, we will take care of Kara. She will be fine. Please, we need some time."   
"All right thanks Mrs. Danvers."  
Lena came home with a question. Try to understand what happened. Lillian saw her.   
"You're home. I have prepared dinner."   
"I have no desire to eat, thank you."   
"All right when you're hungry, just go with us and eat." As Lena went upstairs, she was shocked at what her Mother had said. She had never been that way. In her room, she read the emails and headlines on her laptop. One of these is: "Where is Supergirl?" She called James. "Hello James, is this true I read, Supergirl is missing?" On the phone,   
"Yes it's close a month Lena."   
"All right. Let's just go to the office tomorrow, bye."  
The next day, while Lena is in the office, she is sad because she feels alone. He thinks that Kara would be happy for them now because they are in the same place and they can do what they want to do. After she talk to James she realizes that Kara's condition is serious, so she finds a way to visit Kara and wants to take care of her. She called a friend, Samantha Arias.  
Sam, a single mother who was her classmate at Harvard. And she wants to temporarily take over the company. "Hi, Sam, please have a sit."   
"Your call seems very important."   
"How was Ruby,"   
"She's fine. She loves sports so every week she had a game. How are you? Looks like you've been overworked."   
"Sam, I want to get some time. Can you take care of Catco."  
"Sure and sorry about what you're going through"   
"It's okay, I'd rather take care of her first and come back when she gets better."  
"That sounds serious. I mean, it's been a while since you fell in love again."  
"Yeah and its getting more difficult."  
"I hope she gets better"   
"Thank you" Lena hugged her friend and felt like she was here. Sam used to have attraction with8 Lena but because of Lillian, she got away with it. So she loved others and tried to forget but the world was so small. They still see each other around. Sam got pregnant and when Ruby's father left them, Lena who helped them.  
Lena considered Sam and Ruby as her family. This is one of the reasons why Lillian was angry. Lena is very shallow and easily falls in love with people. As Lena transfers the rights to Sam. She continued to visit the Danvers apartment. It comes almost daily. And Alex is very upset. One day, Lena called Kara's cellphone, and Alex answered it.   
"Hi, Kara, thank god and you answered my call."   
"This is Alex, Lena we're talking about, don't you forget Kara."   
"Wait a minute, I beg you. Even if I see her only once, promise, I'll never let you down."   
And Alex seemed to feel pity.  
"All right, you go later and I'll be home soon."   
"Thanks Alex, you just don't know how happy I, I am." When Alex turned off the phone. She saw J'onn while cleaning the gun. J'onn has the ability to deceive humanity. He was a Green Martian who was friends with Clark and Jerimiah.   
"I know that guy Alex. I don't."   
"J'onn please. Promise just once. Just see Lena and Kara, then it's over."   
"Alex, that's not how easy you say."   
"Please ....... for Kara please ......."   
And Jonn couldn't do anything. They went to the apartment and got settled. Hes turned Kara's personality, and he also used sleepwear to look sick.  
Soon Lena arrived and has flowers and soup. She even cooked for her favorite person. Alex was nervous as the door opened. Instead she saw, how worried Lena was. "Hi, Alex."   
"Lena, Kara was waiting for you just to wake her up so she was a bit sore."   
"Thank you." hugged it.   
"How about, I'll leave you alone and Maggie and I will have a diner."   
"Sure, thank you again."  
J'onn is even more mad. Because even in a dream he can't do it. Lena takes care of her. Sitting on the couch, flowers were arranged and served with soup.   
"You don't have to do that Lena. I'm okay, don't worry." "Kara, what are you, so I'm here because, I want to take care of you."   
"Until when?" Lena notice she sounded differently.  
"Until you get better. And I can never be comforted if you won't get any better. Have this soup while it's still hot. It's good for the body."  
"I'm so grateful you are here…"  
"Yes you are. Because…..I love you. I can forget everything for you."   
And J'onn didn't feel good. Lena would have kissed her but she avoided. Lena kissed her again and Alex came back forgettig the keys. They stopped and organized themselves. Lena was embarrassed and decided to leave.  
"Lena, come on for a moment," Kara chases her to the door.   
"I'm sorry but maybe we need to avoid each other first. "Dont you love me anymore?"  
"I love you Lena, but because."   
Lena was shocked to hear. It left her crying while leaving the apartment.   
"We need to talk." J'onn sits down with Alex.   
"Lena kissed me."   
"So? ..."   
"Alexandra Danvers, can I ..."   
"She kissed you because you were Kara at that moment. She was your girlfriend and it was natural for her to kiss you."   
"But ..."   
"It's okay. We've fixed the problem. So Lena just feels bad for wasting her effort."   
"What are you planning to do? Alex that was rude."   
"It happened now, Jonn. Kara needs to wake up soon."   
The next day, Lex knocked Lena. The door opened and he saw the sister lying on the floor. He noticed the drugs scattered near it. He rushed Lena to the hospital.  
When Lillian found out, she followed immediately.  
Outside the emergency room.   
"She committed suicide because of that Kryptonian?" Lillian asked the son.   
"I do not know,"   
"That's the courage of Kara."   
"Wait, Kara may not be. Because we both know what happened to her. She could have died."   
"Be quiet. When Lena wakes up, I want you to finish this. Tell her the truth. Whether she like it or not."  
Lex had done nothing but follow their mother. 

Meanwhile, Jerimiah wakes up, feeling like Alex and Eliza are holding both hands. Alex wakes up, and wake her mother.   
"Alex, Eliza, ......" Jerimiah got up and embraced the two. "Dad, don't move too much and you'll never feel good." "I'm okay. How are you? Kara, where is Kara?"  
The three go to the other room and Jerimiah sees the sad fate that Kara is facing. "She can't be heal here, she needs to be taken to Fortress. There, she will recover faster. We need Clark."   
Eliza asked her husband whose barely moved.   
"What happened?"   
"Lillian Luthor took all Kara's power to free me."   
Alex cried.   
"Alex, don't worry, Kara will be fine."  
Jerimiah rested for a few days and summoned Clark to go to Fortress. While Kara is recovering, Lena wakes up. She took three bottles of the drug and made it difficult to release it. When Lena awoke. She saw Lex sitting on the edge of her bed.   
"Am I dead?"   
"Nope, I won't let you end your life with just one woman."   
"I gave up....." Lena cried, Lex hugged her tightly.   
"Lena, sometimes the word love is not enough. I know it hurts but you have to forget her. You have a dream Lena."  
It was here that Lex confessed everything.   
"Lena, you can't love her. I'm sorry, but I don't want to see you hurting by this liar."   
"What? What are you talking about? ..."   
"Yes, Lena. She's been lying on you. Kara, the woman you love, lied to you for a very long time."   
"I do not understand you."   
"Kara Danvers is Supergirl." Lena couldn't believe it.   
"No, that's not true."  
"She is Supergirl Lena, she wants to make friends with you to mess up our family. And everytime you met, she is watching you by taking a bait. And you have become more than just friends. They all lied to you Lena! Just be yourself now, wake up to the truth. We are against them Lena, and you will never love her again. You get very blind by this stupidity but it's not too late. Remember that." Lex left her to think.  
When she was alone in the room, she felt as if the world had betrayed her. What did she do wrong, why was she so weak and blind. Wasn't her receiving enough by the slap with the mother? Wouldn't she really be happy? Or nobody doesn't really love her. Now, she woke up, she understood that she had been defeated. But she's a Luthor so she shouldn't give up. She has to prove that she is not an idiot. She has to face, even the truth hurts, she has to stand up and have revenge. If Kara couldn't fight her, like she did for it. She didn't deserve that. She knew, she will met someone would value her more. Accept who she is and can fight for her. If Kara can spin her world, so can she. This time, she will never forgive her, ever.

To be continued……..


End file.
